Undecided
by The one and only Bubby
Summary: This is just a little story I came up with Umm it does not really have characters from other works so it is comepletely original and mine


"I love You."

The three simple words were whispered against the back of his neck soft as a babies breath. For a moment he allowed himself to relish the sound the feel and the smell of her one last time. Then taking a deep breath to steel himself he moved out of her sweet embrace and into the dark unforgiving night. Letting her glimpse only his broad stiff back he managed to growl, "that's what you said last time Hachi and the time before that and all of the other times you screwed up. I am sick of it GOODBYE!" He started to march away thinking that he had finally escaped loves talons but then he felt the familiar delicate fingers encircle his wrist.

"Wait I am sorry ... I really am you have to believe that Hiro." at the sound of her old nickname for him he stiffened and knew that soon to soon love would try to sink its talons into him again. "I love you Hiro. You believe that don't you?"this she said as she walked around to face the front of him trailing those beautifully delicate finger ever so gently across his chest. Shuddering he sucked in a breath and let his eyes rise just enough to meet her feral catlike gaze.

"No Hachi I don't believe that because you know something? There is a big difference between love and want I just don't think you have figured out what that difference is yet. You don't love me Hachi you never have. I realize this now."

Hachi quickly assumed the look of a hurt puppy and said " but Hiro I thought we could make it through anything. I thought that we were meant to be together. I do love you Hiro. Honest."

" Stop calling me that! My name is Hiroshin! You keep saying that you love me ! Well let me fill you in on something you don't love me you WANT me. I used to think you loved me and I did love you but not anymore Hachi not after everything you have done to me! Do you get it now? I don't love you and you never loved me. Problem solved it's over. "

Instantly her eyes narrowed " Yes Hiroshin I think I do get it." she spat at him. Whirling she stormed off into the darkness that surrounded them finally realizing what he had been trying to tell her since he had caught her the day before. The truth was he still loved her he had always loved even before they had been together. But he had also known that she was a slut who slept with whoever she liked whenever she liked. She still was a slut and he knew that but being the idiot he was he had allowed himself to become her latest conquest foolishly believing she would change. Now he realized his mistake after all of the pain and heartache she had put him through. Now he realized that he should would and could never allow himself to love. Love just hurt entirely too much. But he wouldn't allow himself to mind-rant about it any longer he had more important more distracting things to think about. like school yeah school was supposed to be real important for his future and stuff. OH MAN! I have a geometry test tomorrow what the heck and i supposed to do now? I haven't even studied and its already... he paused to glance at his watch...MIDNIGHT! Ah crap that's what I get for letting myself think. He began to run towards the dorms in the hopes that he could find time to study and sleep.

Hiro walked into his class feeling dazed and confused about the events of the night before not sure if he could entirely believe that Hachi was out of his life forever . He was deep in thought when suddenly the principle interupted him.

"Hiro we have a new student today and I was hoping you would give her a tour of the school since you know every inch of it including all of the secret hiding places for those children who wish to skip their studies." principle Meshi said with a warm friendly smile on his face. It was a prvate joke between the two of them that Hiro must know every inch of the school seeing as he spent half his time wandering around it in search of a good hiding place to get out of Professor Kerosi's class.

"Yes Professor Meshi I would be more than happy to shwow him around." Hiro said while he really thought great on the one day that I need to study before class he decides to pick me.

"Thank you Hiro and I will forget to mention to her that you called her a boy for your sake."

"It's a girl!." Hiro's thoughts brightened at this fact until he remembered that he had sworn himself off of love forever. Well it cant hurt to have a little fun he thought."Well then I will be doubly happy to escort her around school." I can't wait to see what she looks like I hope she is hot enough to show Hachi how bad she screwed up. At the thought of Hachi Hiro's face fell again.


End file.
